Break Through the Masks
by kishiee
Summary: She tests him and he responds in an unexpected way. She loves him and she needs to know how he feels. GWxLM pairing. Rated M for lemons. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** My first lemons! :D Tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**Break Through the Masks**

_by Kishiee_

"Harry will be looking for me soon," she manages to pant out and suddenly whimpers when he stiffens and feels him bite down hard onto her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to never speak his name in my presence?" he growls into her ear, looking into her eyes with orbs of angry silver. She shrugged. She is not the slightest bit scared of him.

"Just thought that you should know," she grins as she rolls her hips sensuously against his, pulling him back to her to kiss him but to her surprise, he pulls away and shoves her away roughly as he moves to his desk and pours himself a glass of whiskey.

Ginny scoffs incredulously, annoyed and then laughs mirthlessly.

"Why so angry, Lucius?" she asks mockingly as she walks gracefully to the other side of his desk, looking him right in the eye. "Are you angry about the fact that even after all these months of glorious shagging, you can't seem to keep me in your bed till morning? Are you angry that he's still the one I come home to every night?"

She watched his grip on his glass tighten so hard that she expected it to break in his hand any moment. It was just the reaction she needed.

"Have I gotten to you?" she asks quietly. Silence enveloped them for a few moments as they looked into each others' eyes. His eyes were so full of anger and confusion while hers held desire and want. He shattered the silence.

"_Harry,"_ he spat out the name like it was venom in his mouth, "will be looking for you soon now. You may leave."

It was Ginny's turn to get angry now.

"So it's really that easy for you?" she said in quiet contempt. "Better to suffer than show weakness, huh? Well, good luck with that, Lucius," and with that she apparated away.

It had been three months since their confrontation and all the while Ginny hoped against all hope that no circumstance that would forcedly bring them together would ever come her way again but working in the Ministry which was supported financially mostly by Lucius Malfoy made her wish a sure non possibility. It was confirmed thus when an invitation to a Ministry ball made its way to the kitchen table of her and Harry's modest apartment, the golden envelope glaring at her and the silver ribbons mocking her. She was contemplating really hard on whether she should set it on fire when a hand suddenly grabbed it from the table.

"Another Ministry ball?" asked Harry as he tore open the envelope and read the card's contents.

"The annual ministry ball, yes," said Ginny as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"A masquerade. How cliche," he said after reading the invitation and throwing it back on the table to kiss Ginny deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way into her shirt and feeling all of the warm skin there and soon the kiss turned into an intense battle of tongues. The room seared with their heat and she found herself so caught up in the kiss especially when Harry cupped her breast and began fondling it when suddenly she was overcome with the intense urge to sigh out Lucius' name. Her eyes flew open as she pulled away rather roughly from Harry who looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked warily, their breaths still coming out in short, ragged pants. Her heart was racing madly in her chest and she racked her mind for a decent excuse.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "I'm just a little tired and the heat probably got to my head. I think we should open the windows."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Harry, concerned. Ginny nodded and managed a smile and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"We should open the windows," she said in a shaky breath.

Harry Potter was a saviour. He was the wizarding world's hero and therefore he just had to be present at all Ministry functions. Of course, being Harry Potter's girlfriend, Ginny was expected to be there by his side as well. It felt amazing in the beginning but after attending two or more functions every week, it gets tiring and even bothersome as Ginny always had to go through the difficulty of finding new dress robes every time.

"You look beautiful," said Harry, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her black, velvet ball gown accentuated with a diamond brooch made her look very sophisticated and elegant. The gown hugged her figure at all the right places while her red curls cascaded down her shoulders. White gloves sheathed her arms from her elbows to the tips of her fingers.

Harry placed butterfly kisses from her shoulder up to her neck and whispered in her ear, "And all you need now...is this mask," and he placed a simple glittering white mask with a black feather on one side onto her face.

Ginny was nervous. She had never felt this nervous at a function before now that she was so used to it but there was something about _this_ ball that made her uneasy and she knew exactly what it was. He would be there.

Everybody turned to face them as she and Harry entered the lavishly decorated ballroom. Murmurs and whispers went through the whole room as everyone greeted them with smiles and wishes for a pleasant evening. She returned their greetings eloquently. Her eyes were wandering around the room but it was difficult to tell who was who with all the masks and flurry of colours. It made her dizzy and added to her unease.

Dinner was soon served and naturally she and Harry were seated by the Minister which meant that she would have a good view of everyone else but no matter how hard she searched without being too obvious, she couldn't spot that tuft of long, blonde hair or silver eyes anywhere. She vaguely wondered if he was really there but her instinct told her that he was.

She barely touched her food and thankfully, Harry was busy conversing with the Minister and his officials. She realized she needed some air and she excused herself from the table. Harry looked up at her with concern but she brushed it away with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ginny didn't know where she was going but her high-heeled feet seemed to know the way. Soon, she found herself on a balcony that had an overview of the garden and the huge fountain below. She breathed in the fresh air deeply and reveled at the beautiful sight below her. She felt her nerves finally calm down.

"Waiting for me, Ginevra?"

She froze. She knew that voice anywhere and that aristocratic drawl could only belong to one person. Suddenly every hair on her body seemed to rise and her heart was hammering against her chest. Before she knew it, he was right behind her. She could smell his musky scent; so intoxicating; she could feel his hot breath on her neck and she could feel her arousal pooling at her abdomen.

He put his hands on the sides of her arms, trailing down slowly as breathed in the scent of her hair; so sweet; so...Ginny. He brushed her hair gently onto one side of her shoulder, trailing his nose from her neck to the back of her ear where he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight, Ginevra. So damn fuckable."

Ginny shivered and suddenly bolted from his grip. She turned to face him, his sharp features adorned by his black mask and his long blond hair tied elegantly in a low pony tail. She looked into his eyes searchingly. How could he do this? How could he do this now after dismissing her so easily like one of his cheap lovers?

He brought up his hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked deeply into her eyes. He longed to show her how he really felt and he did not hesitate to do so. He brought his lips down onto hers for a fierce kiss. She was hesitant and didn't respond at first but when he bit her bottom lip, she moaned in pain and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in and kiss her languidly and in no time, the kiss turned into a passionate duel of tongues. He pulled her body closer to his, wanting to feel every inch of her pressed up on him.

She released his silky hair from its black tie and entangled her fingers in them as he left her mouth and began kissing his way from her jaw to her neck, placing butterfly kisses on her pulse before sucking roughly on the sensitive spot. She moaned and arched her back into him, wanting to feel more of the intoxicating drug that was Lucius Malfoy. He left her pulse point and went back to her mouth, pouring all the pent up emotions into the kiss. He pulled away when the need for air was no longer bearable. He looked at her beautiful face, cheeks flushed and lips properly red and swollen and knew that he just had to have her.

"Come away with me, Ginny," he whispered huskily. Her eyes widened and he was suddenly gripped with fear. "Just this-"

"I will," she said, cutting him off. He had to admit that he was taken aback by her answer but he said nothing more. He held her tightly and apparated them both away.

It was dark in his chambers but candles came to life with one wave of his wand. He looked at Ginny, all flushed and obviously aroused and his eyes darkened at the sight of her. He moved towards her swiftly, like a predator about to attack its prey. He grabbed hold of Ginny roughly, pulling her to him as his lips came crashing down on hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as one hand tangled itself on his hair, pulling him down to her as he pushed her roughly onto the bed.

He kissed her down her neck to her shoulders as he fumbled with her dress. He couldn't find the zipper nor could he pull up the enormous skirt of her ballgown and was getting more and more frustrated by the moment.

"How do you fucking get rid of this, Ginny?" he growled making Ginny giggle.

In the end he ripped her gown apart, eager to taste her skin and have her naked below him. He took in the sight of her exposed body and felt himself get harder. Getting impatient herself, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and brushed it off his shoulders, running her hands all over the hard muscle of his chest and stomach. He trailed wet kisses down her neck again and down to her breasts. he placed his hot mouth on one puckered nipple, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently while his hand tweaked and fondled the other. Ginny mewled in pleasure, arching her back and gripping at his hair.

"Oh, Lucius," she moaned and she gasped when he left her breasts and began going lower down her stomach. He licked her belly button making her part her legs even wider. He moved down lower and took in the sight of her wet, pink pussy. He looked at her, eyes half-lidded with anticipation and mouth parted to release pants and ragged breaths. He swiped his tongue languidly along her lips and was rewarded by a sharp thrust of her hips and a low moan. He found her little bundle of nerves and began rubbing at it while he licked and ate her out, one hand on her abdomen to stop her from thrusting wildly. She was gripping the sheets tightly in her fists, moaning and half screaming his name, begging him not to stop. He rubbed faster, thrusting his tongue in and out and then suddenly, he bit onto the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked on it strongly, bringing her to the edge as she reached her climax and without warning, he thrust his hardness into her wet core, entering her easily. She cried out in pleasure as he set the pace. He kissed her deeply as he drove her into the sheets, the bed rocking to and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him deeper access. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, her breasts bouncing and her red hair spread across the pillow like a halo of flames. She looked like a goddess.

"Open your eyes, Ginny," he demanded in between pants. She shook her end, unable to obey because of the intense pleasure that was building inside of her.

"Open your eyes, Ginevra," he growled this time, each word he punctuated with a hard and strong thrust. Her eyes flow open and she found herself looking into his eyes that were so full of lust and although it surprised her and she thought she must be crazy, she saw love and it just heightened all of her senses.

"Your mine, Ginevra," he growled into her ear as he ground her into the bed. "Say it, Ginny."

"I'm...I'm yours, Lucius," she managed to yell out in between pants and with that, Lucius began thrusting faster and harder, sending waves of intense pleasure through her body and soon, she found herself escaping into oblivion, wave after wave of pleasure overwhelming her and sending her body into a frenzy, taking him with her. Moans of each others' names filled the air as Lucius thrust wildly into her, exploding his seed into her warm womb. They were perfect. It had never been that intense before. They stilled, breathing hard and panting, trying to catch their breath. Sweat covered them both and a rosy flush was spread across their skin. She looked beautiful; like a fiery goddess and she belonged to him and him only.

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and brushed away the strands of hair that stuck to her face.

"I love you, Ginevra."

And at that very moment, Ginny felt like her heart could explode with joy and she could feel his love so strongly that she couldn't help the solitary tear that escaped her eye.

"I love you too, Lucius."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


End file.
